Imperium
by The Firstborn 1
Summary: The Winter war is over, Aizen is dead and seireitei is rebuilding. Meanwhile Ichigo is trying to get used to normal life again. However an ambitious faction take advantage of the war's aftermath to try and overthrow the soul king.  First fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: first story, not nervous at all . _

_Disc__laimer: i do not own bleach, if I did that would mean this is canon._

_I tried to write this fic as if it were a bleach movie - unrelated to the actual bleach plot with some O.C bad guys, before anyone runs away due to this, basically all of them will die. I (will) operate under the ethic of cannon fodder o.c's - Disposable bad guys who are all beaten by the end of the story. Main pairing is IchiRuki, and hinted UlqiHime._

* * *

Chapter One: _Epi__louge_

_In Karakura town_

Karakura Town had not changed. The Winter War had come and gone, yet childeren were still playing, adults were working and students maintained the pretence of interest in their studies.

Kurosaki Ichigo felt out of place.

2 months after Aisen Sosuke's defeat and the world seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief; any arrancar that had remained alive in Las Noches had surrendered and were roaming hueco mundo freely thanks to a peace deal brokered by a rather surprised-to-be-alive Stark alongeside an annoyed-to-have-been-beaten Lillinette, the Gotei 13 had settled into lasily trying to repair Seireitei faster than 11th squad were wrecking the place (to varying success: there were rumors of a repair sabotage squad headed by Yachiru), even standard hollow appearances in the human world had fallen sharply -supposedly due to the hollows realising that doing so may give them a mild case of obliteration- and the residents of Karakura Town simply continued their daily routine.

_I suppose life goes on. _He couldn't shake the feeling of unrest that had been growing in him after the 3rd week of peace - things were just too quiet. He was in his shinigami form and from his vantage point atop a telephone pole, he frowned at the town stretching away below him as he continued his silent musing. _I guess it's gonna take a while to get used to the mundane again. _He decided that in his defence - fighting hollows and master hypnotist demigods could get pretty surreal.

Deciding to move, Ichigo resolved to return to his body before Kon trie-

"ICHIGO!" Yelled the black cannonball that smashed him in the head and sent him careening toward the ground.

"What!- Where!- Who!" were all Ichigo could splutter before he struck land. He was still reeling when the cannonball began firing questions at him

"And where have you been eh! do you realise what time it is? Why the hell did you leave **Kon** in charge of your body **AT SCHOO****L**! do you not remember what happened last time?" Ichigo gathered what remained of his wits and examined the black clad figure standing over him.

"Oh..., hi Rukia" Indeed, his assailant turned out to be the dimunitive shinigami, wearing a petulant look on her face. a vein in her forehead popped into veiw whilst she proceded to drive her foot into his face. "Don't you 'hi Rukia' me!, What have you been doing for the past 3 hours" She then took a step back, expecting a vocal counter-attack, but Ichigo remained on his back, looking up at the sky.

"Just... watching Karakura..."

Rukia's expression softened at his subdued tone.

"... Ichigo" Rukia's voice expressed concern and Ichigo moved his gaze to her. In the past months they had gotten closer, even having 2 'dates' not that either would call them that, they were adamant that their status was still 'just good friends'.

Ichigo's eyes flicked to Rukia's face. He frowned and picked himself off of the ground, he didn't like worrying her.

"Rukia. I'm alright, just thinking how bored I am without any hollows to purify, honestly, I'm okay"

Rukia stood still, searching his face. After a few minutes she seemed satisfied with what she saw there and let out a sigh. Ichigo allowed a sly smile manifest itself as he gave Rukia a sidelong look.

"Then again you _are_ cute when you're worried" **Slam!**

Rukia kicked him in his still smiling face, her cheeks heating.

"D..Don't think this changes anything Kurosaki, I'm s..still annoyed"

Ichigo's grin deepened "Why do I not believe you?" Rukia allowed herself to smile too. _He'll be okay..._

"Anyway Rukia, what did Kon do?"

* * *

_Kurosaki Household_

**"YOU DID **_**WHAT!**_**"**

Apparently, in the three hours that Kon had been left to his own devices he had borderline sexually harrassed just about every girl in ichigo's High School. Ichigo was slight irritated.

"I'M SORRY!" screamed the guilty lion as he dodged a flung chair.

"**NOT YET YOU AREN'T YOU ****L****ITT****L****E PIECE OF C****L****OTH!**"

"NEE-SAN SAVE MEEEEEEEE-" Kon had hurled himself to supposed safety but was greeted only with a kick to the face.

"Kon this is your fault entirely, any punishment given is what you deserve!" Rukia had kept her composure to a certain extent. Now she gave Kon a cruel smile.

"What **should **we do with him Ichigo?" Ichigo developed a similar evil grin

"We could lock him in a box with some moths for a few days" Ichigo offered.

"Or take all his stuffing out" Rukia quipped. the image of a withered Kon was amusing but-

Suddenly Rukia and Ichigo shared a look, and all of a sudden they had identical expressions of pure sadism...

Kon was sweating bullets. "Uh.. umm.. g..guys? your scaring me. What a..are you gonna do!"

The two turned their gaze on to the stuffed toy and spoke in perfect sync...

"_**We cou**__**ld call Ishida over to give you a make over! **_"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Somewhere In Hueco Mundo_

_The cavern __was made of grey stone, naturally formed, darkness permeated everything,__ the on_ly_ light came from a small honeycomb of tiny holes__ in the roof of the __large__ cavern. This bare__ly allowed one to percieve the glassy surface of a still pool that dominated the ground of the silent chamber.__ However the quiet air was disturbed by a commotion at the wa__ll furthest from the pool, The dark rock began to shift and contract, revealing a corridor that led upwards to the sands of __L__as Noches. From this new entrance 5 figures emerged. The party was in two distinct groups, the first: that had three members, was moving with confidence__ and had an air of reverance about them ; the group of two trai__led slightly behind the others and moved catiously, and carried with them a sense of uncertainty._

_The entire party stopped a few feet from the underground pool. The three from the first group turned to the other two expectantly. Bonelike protusions on the heads of the group of three Identified them as Arrancarr, the tallest of them spoke in an impassive voice._

_"Come on then... you are the so-called experts here"_

_The two he had spoken too wore the black robes of shinigami. The first was a young man who had shoulder length shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, he wore a pale white belt that had heavy leather books chained to it and a bandolier strapped across his chest that held scrolls. _

_The second shinigami was a tall man who had long blond hair, a tightly cropped beard of the same hue that framed his mouth, and piercing ice blue eyes, he wore a sleevless jacket that stretched to his knees, which was a deep blue with a white trim and had matching armguards and greaves that followed the same colorscheme._

_The blond shinigami looked to his partner. "This is Sima's show, he's the expert."_

_The one identified as 'Sima' gave a small bow. "Thank you Xiahou-san." His eyes gained an excited glint as he turned to the arrancar. "yes. magical seals are my speciality. lets see what we have here."_

_Sima began looking around the cavern. _

_"Very strange, cavern lined with binding magics, imbued into the stone itself, dormant for now, designed to react to... something.. however they are only secondary defences, looks like they strengthen existing seals in times of strain... clever..." He was speaking to himself more than anything, but was drawing impressed looks from the others._

_"Center of cavern is where the strongest kido is focused... a prison or casket beneath the water?... No, the kido is too widely spread... too dense for solid object...the seals are too stable too be woven into the air... leaving only... THE POO__L ITSELF! THE VERY WATER IS A PRISON!__"_

_**"**_**Correct**_**"**_

_The disembodied voice startled the shinigami - Xiahou moved to draw his zanpakuto whereas Sima simply peered into the water. A smile spread across Sima's face._

_"...And you must be our prisoner"_

_Beneath the water two smiling eyes gazed back up at him._

_"_**Indeed**_" _

* * *

SHINIGAMI CUP - GOLDEN!

_Kurosaki househo__l__d_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Ichigo and Rukia could only stare in amazement, they had both sweatdropped at the sight of Kon.

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"...I..Ishida has really outdone himself this time, huh Rukia?"

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"...Goth loli...Impressive..." - Rukia

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

They had made good on their threat and, testament to Ishida's skill, it had taken him only one minute to deck Kon out in a sweeping dress of black, white and red. the number of frills was impressive...

"-OOOOOO!.."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"wow, he even sewed on long eyelashes"

**"NOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

_First chapter up, it was meant to be longer and conclude the bad guys' gathering but I thought it was beginning to drag on a bit._

( I don't think my attempts at humor are very good, i'm more comfortable with plot and action)

_please review - i can use the criticism/advice.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: My Thanks to those who have reviewed (and one favorite O.o) .sorry for errors in the last chapter, still getting used to the site, should be fixed by now though. Apologies for the long update time, my laptop just died on me. Anyhoo, Time for the main plot to kick in._

_

* * *

__  
__  
A smile Spread across Sima's face. __"…And you must be our prisoner."_

_Beneath the water two smiling eyes gazed back up at him._

_"_**Indeed**_"_

* * *

Chapter 2: _Bedlam_

_Hueco Mundo: Ataúd de Traidor  
_

The silence in the cavern was heavy, the exchange that had passed between the shinigami and the being in the water had become the focus of attention for it's occupants.

"Then we're here to spring ya'! " The shinigami's light tone effectively dissolved the tense atmosphere.

"**Oh?**" The thing in the pool seemed amused. "**Who might you be then?**"

The brown haired shinigami gave another flourishing bow. "I. Am Sima Liang"

The blond shinigami remained standing, his hand never straying far from his zanpakuto.

"I am Xiahou Yuu, here on behalf of my lord Cao-sama"

A disembodied sigh blew through the cave** "Leo did you put them up to this? Shinigami, even if you know how to release me from this place, I am useless without my phisical form." **The tall arrancar opened his mouth to reply but Sima interjected.

"Which is entombed in seireitei. That is but a minor inconvenience, we have a specialist who can deal with that" Sima Liang's eyes glinted with delight as he spoke.

**"Impressive. If true. Another shinigami?"**

"Actually no, they are from the hollow side. He is both the one who brought us here and the one who can penetrate the wards around your body."

The being seemed taken aback.

**"All the remnants of my followers are here, and none of the three before me could do such a thing, so who-"**

"This was my doing. Ue-sama." The new voice,though quiet, surprised aven the arrancar, as instead of coming from the entrance it originated from directly behind Sima -meaning they must have gone past all 3 arrancar and Xiahou unnoticed-

**"...Umbra?..._UMBRA!_ It's been too long my old friend!"**

The newcomer stepped forward. Xiahou took this oppertunity to fully examine the mysterious figure.

Umbra was around the same height as himself, his long hair seemed black but shone dark red where the light touched it, his eyes were pearlescent - silver-white - marred only by a thin black ring mid-way between his pupil and sclera. Denoting him as an arrancar were two identical shards of bone that began beneath his eyes and curved slightly inwards towards each other below his mouth, they faintly reminded Xiahou of daggers. The hollow wore an outfit of stark black and white contrasts. Baggy black trousers, several white belts and a white sleeveless hoodie, all beneath an open, knee-length coat of midnight black. The only color in the whole outfit came from a strange symbol on the back of the coat; a large golden ankh within a golden diamond. On closer inspection Xiahou noticed Umbra wore an ivory pendant of the same sigil.

"Far too long... Ningen" Umbra's face showed no happiness or enthusiasm at the reunion, his neutral expression never faltered but his tone changed slightly at the last word. The prisoner (strangely) seemed pleased at the name.

**"Haha! It seems I'll get out of this prison yet." **

Umbra then addressed everyone, his voice raised for his speech.

"We have gathered here for a single purpose, United for a common goal, Our reasons and motivations may be different, Some here followed Ue-sama centuries ago in his war against the soul king, Others have come to pledge themselves to a legendary figure, And some seek aid in changing the world, But we have all come for a single outcome... THE TOPPLING OF A MONARCH!" Umbra then turned to Sima.

"How do you want to play this?"

Sima Liang straightened, all playfulness and humor gone. "We retrieve the body. Umbra and I shall infiltrate seireitei, ideally without making our presence known. This could be difficult due to the amount of security in and around the tomb, however I already have a solution."

Xiahou spoke up "Just what do you intend?"

Sima allowed himself an evil smile "Bedlam!"

* * *

__

Seireitei : Temporary Restoration Area

It was just after midnight, the full moon giving a soft light to the once pristine white city, however the usual stillness of the witching hour was absent, the sounds of hard labour floated through the air as shinigami worked through the night in an attempt to rebuild the court.  
Smashed masonry , tiles and other debris littered the ground, a line of supply wagons snaked through the streets and workers were scurrying around on errands.

12th squad lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi was in charge of this shift, coordinating work-teams and generally directing efforts where they were needed most. From outside her hastily erected command tent she was barking orders.

"You two! get a team down to the 10th squad barracks, apparently the roof is in danger of collapse"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Hyuuga where are those supplies I requested? they should be here by now! find them!"  
"Hai!"  
"You there! tell the 7th squad members that they are to be relieved by our own squad!"  
"I'm on it!"

Nemu stepped into her tent for a moment, gathering herself, although phisically she was nearly tireless, she was mentally fatigued from lack of sleep. She had been awake for four days solid. She was awoken from her quiet reverie by a disturbance at the tent's entrance.  
"Nemu-fukutaicho! the supply caravan is here."

"Good work Hyuuga."

The lieutenant emerged from the tent, resigned to filling out the forms for the supplies. _I have no qualms with paperwork but surely at times like this it is needlessy wasteful, of both time and stationary._Nemu had just reached the requisitions representative when the screaming started.

"HEEELP MEEEEEEE! SOMEONE HEL-AAARGRAHG!" The desperate cry was punctuated by some nearby scaffolding exploding in a shower of splinters and flame. _-sigh- Not now._

"Look! It's the pink flash!"

Sure enough, standing on a fairly undamaged rooftop overlooking the street was a small pink-haired figure, back-lit by the full moon.

"Yes! It is I! The Pink Flash! Enemy of boredom! Defender of fun! Keeper of sweets! Run in fear!"

Nemu tried to talk the girl down, she knew full well that nobody bar Kenpachi could catch her. "Yachiru, please come down. I have-"

However The Pink Flash did not hear her; for she was too immersed in her speech.

"Baldy Blade! Feathers Ninja! To me!" suddenly she was flanked by Ikkaku - his eye-paint now black and wearing a face mask- and Yumichika - his orange neckbrace replaced by a long orange scarf and feathers in both eyes-

With perfect syncronization they struck a dramatic pose and declared "WE ARE THE 11th NINJA'S AND WE ARE TAKING CONTROL OF THIS CARAVAN!"

Many of the crowd sweatdropped. Nemu was not one of them. "Madame President why would you want these materials?"

" 'Cause it's candy!" Yachiru then took notice of who she was talking to.

"Nemu-chan! You are now acting vice-president, as an official shinigami women's association order, Help me take all these wagons to the hideout!"

Hyuuga cried out in objection "Yachiru-sama! you can't possibly use that on our fukutaicho in this situation... Nemu-sama?" The lieutenant in question was no longer standing beside him.

Suddenly two large ropes appeared on either side of the wagons and bound the entire convoy together, at the head of the caravan, holding the ropes was a lone figure.

"Purple Shade at your service Madame President!"

Hyuuga crumpled at the sight. _"...Fukutaichooooouuuu..."_

Yachiru squealed in delight and jumped atop the lead wagon, thrust her zanpakuto forward and screamed "ONWARDS!

In a rare display of emotion, Nemu blushed and provided an enthusiastic "YOSH!" before bolting away, dragging Yachiru and the entire line of wagons in tow.

"Noooo! The supplies!"  
"Someone stop them!"  
"They're getting away!"

Above the chaos Ikkaku and Yumichika were left alone posing on the rooftop.

"Seems we're obselete, huh Ikkaku?"

"I Wouldn't say that. I say we wreck some stuff. After all, we have a reputation to defend."

"Indeed, and there is a certain aesthetic pleasure to found in toppling exposed structures."

With that the insane duo began to wreak havok on anything flimsy, which to them was nearly everything.

This action was short-lived though.

"Yumichika. Is it dawn already? That red light is annoying... Oy! Are you even-" His next words were hard to understand since he was trying to talk around a mouthful of cero. He promptly dissapeared in a crimson explosion.

"Holy shit! those are Menos Grande!"

High above the street a garganta had opened and within over a dozen Gillian were visible.

Yumichika looked at the skyline around seireitei and two other garganta were hanging in the sky.

"Are these hollows suicidal?"

"Does it matter?" Some rubble behind Yumichika was thrown aside and Ikkaku -his ninja face mask burned away- smiled in anticipation.

"I say we wreck some Gillian, after all, we have a reputation to defend." He then thew himself at the open garganta.

"Grow! Houzakimaru!"

* * *

As crazy as it was for hollows to attack the city, the disorder left in Yachiru's wake was upgraded to chaos by the menos assault.

Which two people were going to use to it's full advantage. Sima Liang -now donning a straw hat and heavy cloak- was accompanied by Umbra -disguised in shinigami attire-. Umbra was cooly regarding the madness around him. "This is your work I assume?"

Sima grinned under his hat. "Timing is everything"

"Then you must have known that there would be a disturbance before you set up the Gillian attack"

Sima's grin widened "I may or may not have arranged for this to happen"

The two of them were making their way towards the center of seireitei, moving at a quick pace, so as not to stand out from the panicked crowd.

Umbra gave Sima a curious look. "Why have you hidden your face whilst I am exposed?"

"You are a stranger here. In seireitei there is a small chance that I will be recognised and we cannot afford that at this stage"

Suddenly Sima put out a hand to stop them at a crossroads. Umbra raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What are you-?" Sima shushed him and pulled out a pocket watch. "3...2...1"

The street was then filled by speeding wagons, Sima's cloak billowing in the tailwind, a child's maniacal giggling rang out over the confusion before everything went silent.

"...aaand proceed" His voice was smug.

The two made haste for the Central 46.

* * *

Battles raged on throughout the city.

At the first breach, Ikkaku and Yumichika had taken the fight to the Menos and were facing them in the mouth of the garganta itself;

the lieutenants had been returning from a drinking session when an Adjuchas dropped to the gound in front of them, the resulting brawl was brutal;

The last and largest garganta had opened above the 11th division barracks, Kenpachi briefly wondered when the human chrismas was, as he tore into the line of Menos he guessed it had to be some kind of occasion _'Cause this HAS to be a miracle!_

* * *

Sima and Umbra had reached their destination - The entrance to the resting place of a great shinigami hero. Sima gave a grand gesture at the sturdy looking building. "Here we are, the tomb of Yagyu Musashi, Hero of the Red Chasm, The Great Kensei, Slayer of Geminaius- the Twin Vasto Lorde... and the greatest traitor to soul society ever, bar Aizen Sosuke."

Umbra simply looked at him.

"Well your a chilly customer aren't you?"

Umbra turned his gaze to the entrance of the tomb. "We have company"

Stalking toward the pair were four shinigami, their zanpakuto's drawn.

"You there! This area is off limits to anyone below the rank of lieutenant!"

Umbra turned to Sima "Can you bluff us through?" Sima took a moment to consider, checking the status of the distraction.

"Hey! Idiots! I'm talking to you!"

"We don't have time for this." The statement was all the elaboration Umbra needed.

The lead shinigami that had been shouting at them was suddenly hurled backwards by an unseen force, a metallic scent filled the air, Umbra was on the remaining shinigami in an instant, He used the time they stood in shock to drop one of them with a boneshattering kick to the head. The two shinigami left standing tried to counterattack, one lunged forward in an attempt to run Umbra through but the hollow used the momentum from his previous attack to twist around the blade and delivered a hard chop to the back of the shinigami's head. The shinigami's partner brought his blade downwards with all his might in a vertical slash, Umbra calmly caught the blade before punching the terrified shinigami full in the face. All this took place in the space of 2 seconds.

_My apologies._

"Woohoo! Good show Umbra" Sima examined the downed guards "You didn't kill them?"

"Is it necessary? They are no longer an obstacle" _Hmm. Not fond of killing eh? _Sima stored that little bit of info away.

"No. We should hurry, the distractions won't last too much longer"

The two of them ran for the entrance, Sima began to ask Umbra to take care of the door but the huge obstacle suddenly seemed to explode inwards. Umbra had not made any obvious movements but Sima decided to attribute the door's destruction to the hollow, who had already demonstrated having some interesting abilities.

Once they were inside Sima decided to go for a one-up on Umbra. The shinigami took a scroll from his bandolier and cast the restoration seal that was inscribed on the paper. The ruined door then seemed to flow backwards through time, knitting and mending itself back to completion, filling the entrance.

Umbra spoke up in interest "I have never seen anyone use kido like that."

"Magical seals are impractical in most situations, due to the amount of time and precision needed in creating them, even though they are typically stronger than standard kido abilities. I work around this problem by carrying an arsenal of pre-written seals within the scrolls and tomes I carry"

The hollow's eyes widened, genuinely impressed.

"Now then my hollow compatriot, Time for some good old fashioned tomb desecration"

The interior of the tomb was vast, it was crafted of a dull red stone, the only light was provided by wall mounted oil torches. On the walls great battles were depicted, the only common feature being the single unchanging figure at their center. The whole thing had an oppressive feel to it, as if the walls were bearing down on it's occupants. Farthest from the doorway was a grand alcove set into the wall. At the center of this alcove was an elaborate sarcophagus, a thing of obsidian and gold, illuminated by a single candle at it's head.  
Sima made for the alcove, Umbra not far behind. Sima stopped at the threshold of the alcove staring intenetly to the middle-distance. He stretched a hand out towards the sarcophagus, only to be stopped by a wall of glowing blue script that manifested at his touch.

"I cannot break this from here. These seals were set by an entire generation of the kido corps working in unison, they are in two layers, each layer is designed to rewrite the other whenever they are destroyed. I was prepared for this. Here is where you become invaluable Umbra" The hollow stepped forward.

Sima took a pair of scrolls from beneath his cloak, they looked a bit more elaborate that the rest and handed one to Umbra. "Each of these scrolls can cause a layer to collapse. I will destroy the outer layer, you deal with the inner layer."

Umbra nodded and walked around the shinigami and moved unhindered into the alcove._ I really wish i knew what allowed you to do that, Umbra. Nevertheless it will serve us well here._

Umbra stood facing Sima, the sarcophagus at his back, and held the scroll to the barrier that only now seemed to acknowlege him.

Sima mirrored his movement. "Now. On my mark, focus your reiryoku to the largest symbol on the scroll." Umbra nodded "Okay, on three. 1...2...3!"

The scrolls simultaneously emitted a tide of orange script that began to spread outwards to encompass the entire barrier. A piercing wail filled the closed space as the ethereal wall flashed a brilliant white, and vanished.

Sima rushed into the alcove, a tome in hand, and set about placing seals on the sarcophogus in key locations. He did however pause at the head of the grand coffin. "Yagyu Musashi. One of the most legendary figures in our history. Umbra, you were alive back then, what was he like?"

Umbra looked surprised at the question. "I only ever really knew him after his fall from grace. I did encounter him once before. At that time... he was very...driven... as if his ideals came before his own life. Very much the selfless and noble hero" He then turned away from Sima, the subject closed.

Sima got back to work on the sarcophagus.

* * *

Beneath the Kuchiki Mansion

"Well done acting vice-president. We got all the wagons through the entrance."

"As you desired madame president"

"Now we get to open them!"

Nemu could not contain her curiosity any longer. "Madame president, why did you want these supplies?"

"Because they're candy!" Without further elaboration the small lieutenant tore the covering off of a wagon, revealing some stacked timbers.

"..." Yachiru ripped another wagon open, this one containing white marble.

"Where is it!... Where is it!... Where is the Candy!" Yachiru looked decidedly miffed

Nemu really did not want to upset Yachiru further, but she had to ask. "What made you think it was candy?"

* * *

Sima Liang straightened from his work.

"I'm done here. We just have to make our escape befo-"

"Not going to happen!" Both Umbra and Sima whipped around toward the intruding voice.

Stepping forward into the half-light, a petite figure in a white haori materialised.

"Surrender now Intruders! Lest you wish to face punishment at the hands of the Onmitsukidō!" Captain Soifon, flanked by two members of the Secret Mobile Corps, blades drawn.

Sima flinched slightly at the sight. _They arrived faster than expected! with a captain no less._ "Umbra! buy me a few minutes to get us out of here!"

Soifon could hear the worry in his voice. She allowed herself a small smile. _Trying to run?_ y_our not a direct-combat type then. _She turned her attention to the other intruder, a shinigami bodyguard by the looks of him, looking signs of weakness; shock, fear, hesitation, anger. Nothing. The man simply met her eyes with a level stare of his own. She was impressed by his self control but he was an enemy, and they could not be allowed to leave this place freely. Her analysis was disturbed when she heard the cloaked one begin to chant.

_"God of the winds, realm of the Master of tengu, by the cry of the uncaged bird-"_

Soifon frowned. _We cannot allow him to finish that escape kido_. with a slight hand gesture she wordlessly ordered her two subordinates to disable the caster. The two Secret Mobile Corps members sped forward in response. The bodyguard broke eye contact with her to regard the two shinigami surging towars him. he was in their path but he was not their target.

Umbra's quiet voice drew the attention of the three members of the second squad "I won't let you." The two charging shinigame were suddenly blasted backward off their feet by an unseen force, they each appeared to be struck by an explosion of sheer kinetic energy.

A sharp metallic scent permeated the enclosed space.

Soifon was immediately on the defensive, she had seen no attack, the enemy shinigami had not moved at a-

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked back at the intruder's face.

"Y..your... an Arrancar!" The shinigami's face seemed to have smashed like glass, revealing the remnants of Umbra's bone mask. His diguise ruined, he smashed the rest of it, revealing his true appearance.

_"-blind the very eyes of the world, weave a cloak of shadows and-" _Soifon was at a disadvantage and she knew it._ That damn caster needs to be stopped. _She looked back to the Arrancar. _But i have no idea of this guys level or abilities. _She could sense no reiatsu from either of them, so could not judge their strength. _And that Arrancar has a strange power, does he control air pressure? or has he set some kind of invisible traps? either way rushing in blindly would be foolish and he's not giving me any openings._

_"-pass by the creator's gaze unseen. Spacial Kido!" _Sima had reached the end of his chant.

Soifon's eyes widened. _I'm out of time!_

_"FARE!" _Sima tore a page from one of his tomes and threw it behind and to the left of him, where it came to rest in mid-air, Glowing red

The captain executed a series of shunpo in a zigzag dash, hoping her afterimages would confuse the hollow.

"_THEE!" _Sima threw a second page to his right where it stopped and began to glow green.

Umbra knew the trick for what it was but his eyes could not follow Soifon's true location. The captain was gaining confidence when Umbra apparently decided to comprimise and the entire floor was raked with unseen explosions, throwing Soifon upwards.

_"WELL!" _Sima threw a third and final page directly forwards. _I can still stop them! _Soifon had reached the roof and turned her motion into an all-or-nothing rebound towards the third page. _If I can just destroy it! _But her desperate dive meant she was now moving in a straight line.

"Got you" Umbra voice was the only warning she had before she was blasted full in the face by a hammerblow of invisible energy. Soifon recovered instantly but it was not enough. _Damn them. They got away._

The final page created a triangle of energy which blasted skywards, creating a pillar and tearing a hole in the roof. Within the light Sima bowed to the shinigami captain, Umbra sheathed his sword, unused, as they vanished, the sarcophagus with them.

Soifon looked at the absent space with one eye, the other injured by the hollow's parting attack. Her face twisted into a grimace. "Damn it!"

* * *

Shinigami Cup Golden!

_Hueco Mundo: Ataúd de Traidor  
_  
Umbra turned to Sima "By the way, how did you get the Shinigami troublemakers' disruption to coincide with the menos attack?"

"Well..."

_11th squad barracks: 3 days earlier_

Yachiru Kusajishi had just woken up and her beloved Ken-chan was at a captain's meeting. She decided to go to Byakushi's house to play on her scooter. "Maybe he'll have some snacks for me!"  
However upon finding the pink vehicle she noticed a note had been stuck to the handlebars.  
_To the Pink Flash. It has recently come to my attention that in an attempt to rebuild the destroyed candy stores of soul society a large shipment of candy has been commisioned to replenish their stock. The candy will be sent via a supply caravan at 0100 hours 3 days from now. what you do with this information is up to you. Best Wishes - Your Biggest Fan! xxx_

Yachiru took the not and hid it in her uniform, a look of pure mischief on her face. _I'd better go get Baldy and Yun-Yun. We have a job coming up!_

_Present Day_

"Mwuhahahhaha!"

"Your's is a truly devious mind."

_

* * *

_

This took far too long to get done, for several reasons. I love writing Yachiru's part's, she is so much fun to include! also i finally get to do some fight scenes! Apologies to anyone holding out for pairings for this chapter is lacking, unless you include the sort of onesided crush Nemu has on Yachiru. I've made a couple of obscure references so here are the descriptions:

Ataúd de Traidor - Traitor's coffin

Umbra - Shade

Ue - A title of very high respect, can be used to directly address someone as Ue-sama.

Ningen - 'Human' in japanese. also describes a mythical sea creature that is human-like in appearance.

Please Review, They are always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry for the long update time; dead rising 2 just came out and I **love** zombie games. I am really happy that people seemed to like my last chapter, I'm pleased at how it turned out - Umbra vs Soifon in particular- again thanks to those who have reviewed, erm especially animelover1993, simply for posting a review so positive I'm slightly intimidated ^^ Anyhoo onwards to chapter three, this one starts a little slow but the detail is necessary, and don't worry it does pick up pace.

* * *

_The final page created a triangle of energy which blasted skywards, creating a pillar and tearing a hole in the roof. Within the light Sima bowed to the shinigami captain, Umbra sheathed his sword, unused, as they vanished, the sarcophagus with them._

_Soifon looked at the absent space with one eye, the other injured by the hollow's parting attack. Her face twisted into a grimace. "Damn it!"  
_

* * *

Chapter 3 : 20/20 Hindsight

_1st__ Division barracks: Captain's meeting_

After the night's attack the captains had been called to assess the situation. The room was candle-lit, being too early for the sun to have risen, most of the captains were present, Soifon and Byakuya were the only absentees. Those who had assembled were talking animatedly.

"-What other possible motivation could a small army of Menos Grande possibly have?" Komomura's irritated growl was most prominent. The wolf-like captain was trying to stress the possibility that the remnants of Aizen's Espada could be behind the attack.

"I really don't think that those guys would want to start anything, that Stark guy in particular. Come to think of it the new second would probably be against the idea too." Shunsui Kyōraku was trying to be the voice of reason, having fought the primera personally he had a good guage of the hollow's personality, they had even shared some viewpoints. However Komomura was having none of it.

"Who else could have ordered such a large number of gillian to engage in what was going to be a suicide run in the first place?"

"Um, anyone stronger than a gillian? Most hollows follow the strong. Unquestioningly."

Captain Kurotsuchi cut in, his voice a shrill and petulant "The hollow attack has been dealt with. The more immediate and consequential problem is that of the missing supply caravan. I had requisitioned some important materials that will degrade in usefulness unless they are promptly found and brought to my division."

Kenpachi gave the smaller man a sidelong smirk. "Can't be that important if you lost track of 'em so easily." Kurotsuchi was beside himself in outrage.

"Don't you take that tone with me! This is your fault for having no control over your subordinates! That pink-haired nightmare is the cause of all this!"

Kenpachi's exposed eye glittered with what looked like pride "The girl is doing well for taking independant action. Shows initiative."

"Your just in a good mood because you got to fight a few dozen angry Menos Grande." Hitugaya had been talking to Unohana but had been meaning to mention the 11th division captain's good spirits for a while.

The huge man flashed a feral grin "So? I've been bored for a while, a good battle was just what I needed, even if it was a bit short."

Komomura began to comment on the man's sanity -or lack thereof- but it was at this moment that Kuchiki Byakuya chose to enter.

The noble inclined his head toward the captain-commander as the door closed behind him. "Please forgive my absence, I had to sort a disturbance on my mansion grounds. A large number of destroyed supply wagons were found in my front garden."

All conversation stopped dead as the assembled captains stared at Byakuya, who apparently took no notice of the atmosphere change, Kurotsuchi in particular's face seemed frozen in a shocked rictus, a vein throbbing above his right eye. As he addressed Byakuya his voice was a pitch higher than usual.

"Kuchiki-taichou? was one of those wagon's purple?"

The noble's brows knitted together in recollection.

"I believe so, however it was badly charred, blown apart in some kind of explosion."

The blue haired man fell to his knees "Curse you Pink Flaaaaaaaaaash!"

The Kuchiki simply took his place at the assembly, paying the now screaming man no further notice. Just as Byakuya came to rest a swish of displaced air heralded the appearance of captain Soifon, who knelt before the captain-commander. The petite woman looked up to talk to the captain-commander but was cut off by Shunsui catching sight of her face.

"Oi Soifon, what happened? you try to kiss Yoruichi-san or something?"

Without even looking in his direction Soifon tossed her head in such a way as for one of the heavy gold rings at the tip of her braids to hit Shunsui between his eyes, flooring him.

"What was that for! all women just abuse me." The man's piteous voice looked for sympathy. Which he did not get. Hitsugaya looked down at him.

"You deserved it!"

"Ukitake! Everyone is out to get me!" The white haired captain sweat-dropped.

"I think _you _are out to get you sometimes."

"Nobody loves me"

Soifon had patiently waited for the fool to stop talking.

"Someone has taken the body of Yagyu Musashi"

Yamamoto's eyes opened wide in surprise, Ukitake let out a shocked gasp, Unohana flinched slightly, Kenpachi grinned and Shunsui sat blot upright, all joking forgotten.

It was the captain-commander that spoke first "When did this happen?"

"During the menos attack. The intruders seemed to be using it as a distraction."

Kenpachi spoke up "What happened to that guy?"

Ukitake looked at the huge man in surprise "Musashi was before your time here"

The 11th captain grinned ferally "I was around before I turned up here ya'know. For a while I really wanted to fight the man. I even started seeking him out, before his name became taboo"

Hitsugaya frowned in confusion, they were talking of things he knew nothing about and he felt left out of the loop. Unbeknownst to him several of his fellow captains felt the same, though he was the only one to voice the question.

"Can someone explain this to me? Who is Yagyu Musashi and why is this a problem?"

Shunsui picked himself off the floor with a heavy sigh and addressed the whole room.

"Yagyu Musashi is... **was.. **A shinigami captain of the 7th division around four and a half centuries ago. The man was a legend, a bloody public hero, and a decent drinking-buddy to boot."

Ukitake shared a look with Unohana, then looked at the floor sadly. "He was a friend."

Yamamoto came to the decision that this was now a briefing. "Yagyu Musashi was a captain who gained fame at the battle of the Red Chasm."

Kurotsuchi cocked his head to the side "Some of my predecessor's research files refer to a 'Red Chasm'. It was some kind of dimentional rift, yes?"

The grizzled old man nodded.

"The Red Chasm was a strange event, several hollows in the human world began to spontaneously fracture and aggregate toward a single point in the sky. The conglomerration of reiryoku's formed a titanic red portal, through which legions of hollows poured. Thousands of standard hollows and huge hollows, hundreds of Gillian and a couple dozen Adjuchas.  
Yagyu-taichou single-handedly destroyed all hollows that passed through and held the breach for 4 hours, letting the Kido corps deploy and destroy the Red Chasm."

"What were this man's abilities and powers?" Byakuya was genuinely interested, his house contained the most complete and detailed history of soul society in all of seireitei, yet whilst the Red Chasm event was documented, he could not recall any referance to a single man stemming the tide.

It was Ukitake who answered him, eyes not leaving the floor. "Musashi was a swordsman, nothing more."

Many of the younger captains were confused, before anything could be said Unohana stepped in. "Ukitake is over-simplifying it. Yagyu Musashi was not exceptionally powerful or phisically strong, he had no talent for kido whatsoever, but he was a blademaster, a kensei, the greatest swordsman in all of soul society. He could never have outrun Soifon or overpowered Komamura and his reiryoku was about equivalent to my own, but the way he put speed and strength into movement made up for that. His skill was his greatest power"

Shunsui grinned "Hell. The guy once fought Ukitake to a standstill, till I got bored watching them and jumped him with kido, he really hated it when I did that."

Hitsugaya's frown had not lessened "If this Musashi person was so famous then how come I've never heard of him?"

Yamamoto returned to briefing them "Around three hundred years ago shinigami stationed in the human world began to vanish. At first solitary operatives dropped out of contact, then small groups failed to report in, eventually entire mission squads were falling silent. We eventually launched an inverstgation mission which included several large groups, mostly made up of seated officers. Only three men made it back. Two of them did not survive the night. The culprit was a hollow, an Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde of immense power. The men called it the Deathhead hollow, for anyone who encountered it supposedly had their very souls taken from them. We suspended all missions concerning the human world until a solution could be prepared"

"How does this relate to Musashi?"

"Upon seeing the state of the investigation team's survivors, Musashi took his lieutenant plus a small band of his most highly seated officers and went immediately to the human world to destroy the hollow. Over a period of 16 hours one by one most of the members of this team returned to soul society, injured and each bringing news of the fight. The last we heard of Musashi was when his lieutenent returned to us, near dead the man told us that Musashi had last been seen pursuing the hollow into Hueco Mundo. Days passed and there was still no word from Musashi. After a week, he was about to be proclaimed K.I.A when he turned up severely injured outside the 4th division barracks."

Most of the captains looked over to Unohana. She glanced at Yamamoto, who nodded. The healer took up the story. "I patched him up easily enough. He told us that he had chased the hollow from the forest of menos to the sands of Las Noches, in a brutal battle that spanned five days, before finally destroying the creature atop a solitary mountain."

Unohana sighed, a faraway look in her eyes. "There was something wrong with him, after he retuned, he was unusually quiet and would occasionally stop and look up at the sky for no obvious reason, but I wrote it off as fatigue and stress. I should have known better."

"Don't say it like that, none of us realised." Shunsui's gentle reprimand seemed to have the desired effect, Unohana gave him a thankful smile.

"Even so. That sword should have given it away."

Noting the inqusitive looks from Kurotsuchi, Unohana explained "When he returned he was carrying two swords. One we recognised as his zanpakuto, it had a green and red hilt wrap with a plain black sheath, the other was new. It had a cyan hilt wrap and a deep blue sheath, it was straight-backed and shorter than his original zanpakuto. We tried to find out where and how he got it, we thought that maybe he had somehow evolved his own power and had gained another sword, making him like Ukitake and Shunsui."

"However any time we tried talk to him about it he simply told us that it was his, that it belonged to him."

The three senior captains all became somber. Yamamoto sighed , knowing their feelings, but continued regardless.

"Musashi had been back not four days when he turned on us. He went insane, he killed that time's 5th captain and most of their division, as well as his own lieutenant. Before any of us knew what had happened he had taken hold of the senkaimon gates. And opened them. An army of hollows poured through, and at it's head was the Deathhead hollow. It seems that insted of destroying it as he had claimed, the hollow had somehow posessed him and had used him to enter Soul Society. Whilst the Gotei 13 rose up in retailiation, we ordered the kodo corps to try and find a way to break the hollow's hold on Musashi... I was told that it was hopeless, that it had placed part of it's own soul into Musashi's body, that he was already dead. They also told me that this gave them an oppertunity to destroy both Musashi and the Deathhead hollow, they theorised that the hollow was still connected to the part of it's soul that was controlling Musashi, so they developed a grand spell that incorporated both destruction and binding. This great kido took a couple of hours to create but it would sever the hollow's hold over Musashi's body, as well as create a deadly feedback that would kill the creature itself."

The captain-commander shifted slightly, irritated at the memory of losing one of his most exemplary students. He quashed the unwanted sensation.

"Ukitake and Shunsui were recalled from trying to reach the Deathhead hollow and sent after Musashi. They eventually forced him to the ritual ground. The kido corps were good to their word, when the kido was activated Musashi stopped moving and collapsed. The shinigami who had performed the ritual informed me that something had went wrong, that the kido had ended wrongly. Despite this it had the desired effect, the Deathhead hollow vanished and the attack crumbled... Musashi's body was entombed near the Central 46 and his name was stricken from written records. I would not have him remembered as a traitor, of course people would still talk of him, some sentimental members of rukongai would tell stories of his exploits, but he was to be forgotten by time."

"And now someone has his body."

Byakuya spoke up "Why would anyone want his body? He was killed was he not?"

Unohana was the one who answered him "His body did not die, just his soul. His zanpakuto remained although his new sword disappeared when the kido was cast. The kido corps informed us that part of the strange occurrence in the ritual was that it had the side effect of preserving his body."

Kurotsuchi butted in excitedly "AH! That means that one could potentially put their own soul in his body, and use his powers as their own!"

The assembled captains bristled at the implications. Yamamoto then addressed Soifon.

"Who were the intruders?"

"Two men. One was an arrancarr I had not seen before, he had a strange disguise that made him appear to be a shinigami. The other was hidden from my sight but I believe they were a shinigami"

"Why do you think that?"

"I did not realise at the time, but I recognised his voice, from when Youroichi-sama was the second division captain. I only ever knew him as Thoth, the codename he was given and I only ever saw him once, even then he had his face hidden, but I think it was his voice. He was an information officer, as well as a mission handler."

Yamamoto raised his voice commandingly "We are now in a state of alert! Send word throughout soul society that any reports of unusual activity are to be relayed directly to me and all captains. Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Hai?"

"Have your lieutenant briefed and send her to talk with the Hueco Mundo liaison, we need to find out if they know anything about this."

"Yes Sir!"

"This meeting is adjourned!"

As the captains were dispersing to their individual division barracks Unohana stopped Soifon to look at her face wound.

"How did this happen?" The woman's kind voice carried concern as she examined the younger captain's eye, her green reiryoku enveloping the harsh red injury.

"The arrancar attacked me somehow, I did not see how he did it."

Unohana's face crinkled with worry. "The area around your eye has been burned, and your brow is fractured. Here, this should help."

The green energy flowing from Unohana's hand suddenly flashed brighter, Soifon's injured eye began to heal, the angry red seemingly retreating from the cool green. As Unohana lowered her hand Soifon blinked a few times, checking her sight is not impaired in any way.

"Arigato Retsu-san"

Unohana smiled warmly.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo : Ataud de Traidor_

Umbra and Sima had returned to the darkened cavern in style. A huge triangle of light had opened in mid-air within the cave, through which a cloaked lunatic, a stoic shadow and two tonnes of shiny tombstone respectively were hurled into the enclosed area. Sima hit the ground hat-first and skidded to an undignified halt, Umbra was similarly thrown face-first toward the ground but the hollow hit the ground in a controlled roll before stopping bolt upright, completely unflustered, the sarcophogas was thrown past both of them, directly towards Xiahou Yuu. The normally stoic shinigami took a step back in surprise "THE HELL!" However it took him less than two seconds to process what was happening, he rushed forward and caught the speeding stone coffin barehanded and swund it around before slamming it down face-up.

Sima, still face-down on the ground, gave a feeble thumbs up "Mmmpffmm!"

Umbra walked toward the downed shinigami, casually brushing sand and dirt off of his jacket, before picking a slightly dazed Sima off of the ground with one hand. Xiahou glanced at Sima questioningly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of how foolish you are."

"Cough- I said; Touchdown!"

Umbra let him fall down again and gave no inclination of helping him back up.

* * *

_Karukara Town_

Kuchiki Rukia was decidedly cheerful. After the incident with Ichigo she had resolved to make sure he did not get so wrapped up in his own thoughts. The diminutive shinigami grinned slyly to herself. _At least keep telling yourself that_. Even she had to admit that she may have just been using that as an excuse to spend time with the orange haired shinigami. As she glanced across the table at the idiot himself she noticed he was wearing a similar expression. _Well it's not like he's complaining._

Kurosaki Ichigo was decidedly happy. After the incident with Kon, his school was on a short holiday, so he and Rukia had been spending quite a bit of time together. He was sure she was just still worried about him._ And this has nothing to do with her liking the attention. _He watched as Rukia developed a sly grin. _Yeah. Riiiiight. _He matched her expression as she looked up at him. _Then again who am I kidding, I'm no different._

The two of them were on what their friends were callng their fourth 'date'. They were in town having hot chocolate at a cafe. They had arranged to meet up with Yuzu later so that they could all go out shopping,  
-Rukia's idea; according to her there were still lots of things in the human world that fascinated her- Rukia, Yuzu and surprisingly Karin, who was not -to Ichigo's knowlege- involved, had been very insistant that Ichigo go along with them, not that he needed too much persuasion.

Ichigo was the first to break their silent musings "When are we meeting Yuzu?"

Rukia looked at a clock on the cafe wall "Actually she should be here any minute now."

The two of them looked toward the entrance expectantly, half expecting the statement to have summoned the girl herself and sure enough, a familiar face was walking through the revolving door. However, it was not Yuzu.

"Rangiku-san!" The gasp came from Ichigo, Rukia was less surprised and simply took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"Hi lovebirds!"

Rukia spat out her hot chocolate in shock, her face taking on a deep crimson hue. Ichigo was a similar shade as he tried to change the subject.

"Well...um...you see...erm... What are you doing here Rangiku-san?"

Matsumoto looked at them innocently, a thoughtful look coming over her features.

"Oh yeah! Have either of you seen Orihime-chan?"

Ichigo forgot about being embarrassed as he was genuinely surprised "No; she's been in Hueco Mundo recently - being liaison to Las Noches must be busy work. Why, is there something wrong?"

Matsumoto's face became serious.

"Seireitei was attacked by Menos last night, and a dangerous artifact was stolen in the confusion, the higher-ups want to know if any of the Las Notches crew knew anything about it."

Ichigo was on his feet in an instant "In other words they think that the remaining Espada had something to do with it."

Matsumoto nodded "More than likely"

Ichigo's eyes hardened "That's just stupid! They just want to rebuild, without Aizen calling the shots - Stark-san and the others just want to be left alone. That's the entire reason Orihime is over there!"

Rukia put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder "It is the intelligent thing to do if Menos were involved, maybe some of the arrancar noticed something strange in Hueco Mundo, in which case they can help out."

Ichigo saw the reasoning behind her words and relented, he looked back to Matsumoto "Inoue is supposed to be coming back today or tommorow."

Matsumoto was grateful "Thanks Ichigo, I'll wait for her at her house. I still have a key!"

The strawberry blond shinigami proceeded to rush excitedly out of the cafe, her sudden mood change leaving the two shinigami looking bewilderedly at each other.

"Umm?"

Ichigo and Rukia turned to see Yuzu looking just as confused as they did.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

_Hueco Mundo : Ataúd de Traidor  
_

After Sima had walked off his undignified arrival and gotten rid of his disguise he had gathered all of the cavern's inhabitents for the next phase of his plan. He began by addressing the spirit trapped in the water.

"Now that we have your body I just need a few more supplies Prisoner-sama"

_**" 'Musashi' will do, shinigami" **_The disembodied voice's mild reprimand caused Sima to peer confusedly into the water for a moment

"But... I thought... never mind.. Musashi-sama. Anyway I need a sacrifice for your body."

"**What!** Wait a minute here-" Xiahou angrily began to protest but was cut off by Musashi.

**_"Why? Free me from this place and I can reclaim my body on my own."_**

The brown haired shinigami flashed Xiahou an angry glare before turning back to Musashi.

"Your soul can freely re-enter the body, yes, but it is dead. You have no life-force of your own to sustain it, we will need another party to do so." Sima glanced at the assembled arranncar.

"Before anyone volunteers, it has to be a human. The life-force of living things is more potent than us spiritual beings."

The shinigami swung his arms in a grand geture "Which brings me to the second stage of this Resurrection plan! Umbra! You have already shown your competance at keeping a low profile and working efficiently; I want you to go and capture a human with powerful reiatsu; this should reflect their life-force. However I have heard that the human world has some powerful protectors. So; Nidaius-san? I want you running a distraction and recon mission."

The tall arrancarr smiled in understanding "You want me to cause some trouble and pick a fight with whoever comes to sort it out."

"Will you be accompanying us?"

Sima's face fell at Umbra's quiet voice "I have to stay here and get this piece of rock opened" He kicked the sarcophogas "Not to mention that I have to set up the resurrection ritual."

The shinigami sook off his disappointment "You know your tasks, I'll prepare you for the mission momentarily. You two." He pointed to the remaining arrancarr and smiled evilly. "Recruitment run!"

* * *

Shinigami Cup Gol-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

**Sima Liang's Index LIVE!**

(screen opens on Sima sitting in a high-backed leather chair in the middle of a lavish room)

"Hello everyone! I have hacked into the network and have replaced the scheduled show with my own! I apologise for any inconveniance."

"Now I am here to sort out two abilities that have been used in the previous chapter. First is the disguise that Umbra wore whilst we were in soul society. To help me demostrate I get to use these Holograms!"

At Sima's gesture a life-sized 3D image of the aforementioned hollow appeared.

"The disguise is called a 'Shimmersuit' It uses kido to manipulate light into a glass-like substance that covers the wearer and change their appearance. It has a few setbacks. The Shimmersuit flows like water when the wearer moves but the texture is that of crystal so if you get into phisical contact with someone, your rumbled. Also the suit is very brittle and breaks easily, the hands and legs are reinforced slightly, so punching or kicking someone won't smash it but if you take a direct hit anywhere else it will shatter."

Sima called up a floating screen. "Umbra, where is the Shimmersuit I gave you? I'd like it back."

The hollow's eyes widened "Oh, don't you remember? It broke when I stopped those shinigami from attacking you."

Sima's eyes began to water "No...NOOOO! Do you have any idea how hard those things are to make! Or how long! TWO DAYS SOLID UMBRA!"

The stoic arrancarr, unmoved by his piteous sobs, disconnected him.

The shinigami forgot his sadness as he moved on to the next subject.

"Anyhoo! Next up we have the awesome Kido I used to get us out of soul society!"

Sima gave another gesture and the Umbra hologram disappeared, to be replaced with a hologram of three sheets of paper.

" 'Fare Thee Well' is a kido that is unique to me and utilises three scrolls that perform a different task each. The first defines the starting location as well as what is being transported, the second creates the portal and completely eliminates any traces of our reiryoku just as we activate the kido, and the third defines the target location and makes sure the space is empty as well as making sure we don't fuse together on arrival."

Umbra's floating screen reappeared "You do realise that is the one the captain was going to destroy."

Sima paled at the thought of appearing in the cavern half phased through both the sacophagus and Umbra. What an embarressing way to die.

"Don't remind me"

* * *

_This was a hard chapter to write, necessary but hard, I do have the entire next chapter planned though so I hope to update in the next few days.  
__I tried to make it fluffy between Rukia and Ichigo but it is really difficult without making them O.O.C  
Not much by the way of action in this chapter, doing the history of the bad guy and such, but the next one should more than make up for it.  
Please review, they're always welcome_


	4. chapter 4

_Well... Damn. College has been demanding my time so please forgive me not keeping my word on updating quickly. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and to everyone patient enough to still be reading this. That said, I hope this chapter makes up for it._

* * *

_"You know your tasks, I'll prepare you for the mission momentarily. You two." He pointed to the remaining arrancarr and smiled evilly. "Recruitment run!"_

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a nice day in Karukara, sunny, warm, and the air was clear from the previous night's rain. Ichigo, Rukia and Yuzu only noticed this in passing though, they were inside shops most of the day. The somewhat mismatched trio had meandered across town, going from store to store at the curiosity and whims of a certain raven-haired shinigami, not that Ichigo or Yuzu minded. At That moment they were in a toy shop, Rukia had spotted a stuffed bear that looked, almost suspiciously, like her own rabbit drawings and immediately

had to buy it. She turned to Ichigo with huge glazed-over eyes.

"Ichigo! It's sooo cute! look! look! Can I get this, pleaaase!"

Ichigo was slightly taken aback at the outburst... and the look that Rukia was giving her. He smirked. _what a cute expression!_ He shook himself, blushing slightly, his smirk remained though.

"Oh, I have no problem with buying that for you, I mean it's not like the noble Kuchiki-sama is unable to control herself and her own selfish wants, demanding a stuffed toy from a simple commoner that will be used for her own amusement." His voice was flippant and condescending.

Rukia - realising how she must have looked - tried to salvage some of her dignified image. _I must seem so childish!_. Despite the fact that she too was now blushing she tried to think up a practical use for the rabbit.

"I..I...Well...I could use it...um... As a body for Chappy!" she was pleased that her excuse was at least plausible.

Ichigo's teasing smile vanished as he was struck by flashbacks of annoying voices and phisical abuse.

"NO!... er.. I mean I'll buy it for you anyway, lets just... leave Chappy out of this." Ichigo sweatdropped, unable to believe how badly his teasing could have backfired there.

"You'll buy me it? *gasp* thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Throwing reputation to the wind Rukia ran up and hugged Ichigo. Surprised but happy, Ichigo responded by putting his arms around Rukia's petite figure. They were disturbed by badly diguised snickering, the source of which was Yuzu. Ichigo cast her a glare that he hoped would silence the girl, it appeared to have the intended effect as Yuzu threw on a poker face and drifted into another aisle, leaving the two alone in their embrace. However, as soon as Yuzu was out of earshot she whipped out a walkie talkie.

"Love-Doctor! This is Match-Maker reporting in, come in Love-Doctor."

The excited voice of Kurosaki Isshin replied "This is Love-Doctor, what is the status of Mission:Get-Ichigo-And-Rukia-To-Finally-Accept-Their-Feelings-For-Each-Other! Have they kissed yet?"

"Negative Love-Doctor. And I think we may need a shorter mission title."

"Gah! This is taking too long, have you deployed the Heart Traps!"

"Love traps 1 to 4 have been deployed, but only number 2 has been successful, the others were rendered impossible by bystanders. Number 4 is in effect and seems to be going successfully."

Yuzu and Isshin had been looking for an opportunity to try and get Ichigo and Rukia officially together for a long while but the stoic pair had given them no chance to deploy the 5 'Love Traps' that they had spent many a raid into Ichigo's Journal (*cough*diary*cough*) and Rukia's drawings, to fabricate.

"Ah, I knew the rabbit would work! I'll have to thank Ken later for making it."* The former shinigami pulled a photograph out of his pocket and swooned before his late wife's image, tears in his eyes. "Masaki! Ichigo has grown up so much! He will soon take his first steps, as a man!"

Yuzu jumped slightly at hearing Ichigo sneeze.

"I have to go Love-Doctor, I will set up Love Trap 5 and keep you posted on the results. I can't wait to see them kiss!"

"Hehehe... Neither can I..." Unbeknownst to even Yuzu, Isshin had closed the clinic early and had donned an old long brown coat and broad brimmed hat. With a pair of binoculars in hand, the thouroghly suspicious figure had been tailing them since they had left the restaurant.

_I WILL SEE THIS MOMENT! MASAKI, WATCH THROUGH MY EYES!_

* * *

_Across town : Inoue Household_

Matsumoto had made herself comfortable on Orihime's bed and was looking forward to the girl re-appearing. _Girl's Night! _Matsumoto recalled many happy times when she had last been stationed in the world of the living and quite a lot of them were based in this house. Deciding that she should actively prepare for Orihime's arrival she rolled off the bed and made a beeline for her wardrobe with the intention of checking out orihime's outfits. Throwing the wardrobe's door open she was confronted by a pleasing array of bright colors and a myriad of-

"Tch! This girl's clothes are too conservative for her own good."

Rangiku had hoped that her influence would have some impact on the red-head's taste (Neckline). The shinigami's eyes passed over Orihime's clothes in search of something more revealing. Her eyes were drawn to the far left of the wardrobe, whilst the majority of the clothes were nicely varied and evidently worn often, an eighth of the space in the enclosed area was dedicated to many identical, harsh white uniforms that had a Voilet trim. Rangiku's face became somber. It was easy to forget the young woman now had a heavy responsibility to carry, the uniform was a symbol of office and of the duty that she had accepted.

Rangiku would have happily gone to Hueco Mundo to fetch Orihime but shinigami were currently forbidden from even trying to reach the hollow realm, the uneasy truce between the hollows and shinigami was still in it's infancy and neither side wanted to risk a diplomatic incident by 'tresspassing'. The only people who were allowed to move freely between the three realms were Orihime, who had ties to both sides and had become the liaison between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, and Kurosaki Ichigo, who was seen as what could best be described as a liberator on both sides, this was helped by the fact that he had declared himself to be allied to both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Any nay-sayers in Las Noches had been silenced when he went there to help the remaining Espada reorganize, during this time it seems he had found friends in the reformed Hierarchy.

_It certainly explains his adamant defence of the Arrancar. Looks like he found a kindred spirit in Stark._

Rangiku cast her gaze toward a photograph resting on Orihime's bedside. It showed her standing with a group of the arrancar, most of them Espada.

Orihime was at the center of the picture; resting a hand on her shoulder was Stark, somehow looking lazy despite evidenly being in a heated argument with an enraged Lillinette to his left; behind Lillinette was a green haired arrancar Matsumoto did not recognize**, flanking her were two hollows, one insectoid and the other... had a huge mask; directly behind Orihime was Grimmjow, expression menacing and stance hostile, he seemed angry at the camera, or something behind it; reserved Hallibel was to Orihime's right, her eyes on her three fraccion bickering at the edge of the picture. Matsumoto's brows knitted together, she was worried for her friend, Orihime was spending large amounts of time in the company of dangerous characters who all had different motivations, ideals and goals, the stress and effort needed to keep them together must be taking a toll on Orihime. Matsumoto also feared that one or more of them might take their frustrations at the situation out on the kind girl.

The shinigami was getting agitated at the thought but she suddenly focused on Orihime's face in the picture.

She was smiling.

Orihime had an expression of genuine happiness. "_They may be dangerous. And they might not always get along with each other. But... I think that they really do care about each other, and Hueco Mundo. They want to make something better than what Aizen had planned. They're no longer his swords. I want to help them."_

Unbidden came the memory of Orihime confiding in her, sharing her honest hope with her friend. Suddenly the picture looked different to Rangiku; she noticed the green-haired arrancar's expression of warmth toward Orihime, The casual affection with which Stark leant a hand on her shoulder, the content look on Hallibel's face, Lillinette's rage looked quite humorous and Grimmjow seemed not so much hostile as just irritated and uncomfortable.

Rangiku smiled. _They almost look like a family there._ Relief swept through Matsumoto, Orihime was happy there, she would be okay.

Putting the matter from her mind Matsumoto idly pulled a drawer open, only to squeal in delight and dive into Orihime's swimsuits with the intention of 'modifying' them.

* * *

_Karukara Town_

Ichigo, Rukia and Yuzu, now weighed down somewhat with their recently bought items, decided to stop and have a rest. They fell as one onto a vacant public bench, Yuzu quickly suggesting that they should get some ice cream and, conveniently, there was an ice cream stall open not ten feet away from them.

_Love-Trap 5 is in effect! _Yuzu smiled mischeviously. _They will get different flavours and, with some suggestions from myself, they will compare those flavours, fullfilling a relationship requirement; THE INDIRECT KISS!_

Yuzu's smile grew wider as they got to the stall. She and Isshin had chosen this specific stall because they sold only tubs of ice cream, meaning they would need spoons to eat them. *** Ichigo chose chocolate, Yuzu went for vanilla and Rukia, almost suggestively, ordered strawberry._ BONUS!_

_Once the Indirect Kiss is done, I will point out what they have done and innocently make an excuse to leave them alone. Ichigo will say something like "I'm... not content with just that." and Rukia will reply "N..Neither am I" and they will share their first true love's first kiss. I see no way this plan could fail!_

Once they got back to the bench and began their ice cream, Yuzu didn't even need to suggest that Rukia and Ichigo compare flavours, Ichigo rather innocently forwarded the notion himself. _Perfect!_

Rukia didn't think anything of Ichigo's offer although she suspected that he missed her rather unsubtle hint when ordering. She was about to take Ichigo's offered spoon when suddenly something in her pocket suddenly buzzed silently. _...damnit._ She knew what this meant, the phone that she had set on silent was new, and only one person had the number at the moment.

"Never mind!"

Rukia pulled away and practically _Inhaled _the rest of her ice cream. To the shocked expressions of Yuzu and Ichigo she threw her now empty tub into a nearby bin and gathered up all their bags.

"I have an idea, we're not far from your house, I'll take this stuff home and you two can continue shopping, I'll be back in a minute, Bye!"

With that Rukia bolted down the street and vanished round a corner.

Leaving 3 Kurosaki's in different levels of shock.

Ichigo was surprised and somewhat suspicious of Rukia's sudden departure, she must have had something to do back at the house... and did not want anyone to know about it. Still, he was content that she said she'd be back soon, he could find out what she was up to later.

Yuzu was stunned. _Things Were Going So WELL! Whyyyy Rukia! Why did you have to ruin it!_

Isshin was not breathing...

"**!"**

Everyone in the area heard the tortured cry of Kurosaki Isshin, who had seen everything from his hiding place on the roof of a nearby house, promptly fell over and curled up into a foetal position.

Ichigo and Yuzu, still reeling from Rukia's sudden absense, vaugely agreed to continue shopping, deciding that the shinigami would catch up to them.

* * *

_Above Karukara_

The garganta pulled open almost unbearably slowly. Although the arrancar Leo Nidaius would never have disrespected Umbra-sama or Ue-sama by complaining to them, he had been going slightly stir-crazy sitting around in that cavern. He was now quite grateful that Sima had chosen him for this mission. He had harboured reservations about working with shinigami and normally the thought of taking orders from one would have grated, but he was if anything a loyal soldier, and if Umbra had arranged it then he would follow Sima's instructions to the letter. Still shaded by the partially closed garganta the arrancar touched the metallic trinket he had strapped to his wrist. Sima Liang had told him it would allow them to communicate with each other. Leo had been sent ahead of Umbra and would be contacted when he was to start his rampage. The huge figure smiled, now fully illuminated by the sun. _This... Will. Be. Fun!_

* * *

_Kurosaki Household_

Karin was blessedly alone in the house. For ages she had deliberated on how to get rid of Isshin for the day, only for him to leave of his own accord. The dark haird girl had only moments before sent a message to her co-conspirator. Content that she had nothing else to do until Rukia arrived she decided to make herself some lunch.

* * *

_With Rukia_

Rukia slowed down, now sure that neither Ichigo or Yuzu were following her. Though in truth if Yuzu had come after her it wouldn't have been a problem, the surprise was mostly for Ichigo.

In the time since Aizen's defeat she and Ichigo had gotten closer. In fact she was wanting to make their relationship 'Official'. It was only out of a sense of duty to the Kuchiki noble house she wanted her brother's approval. She had no doubts that Byakuya already knew that she and Ichigo had mutual feelings and had no objections to Ichigo himself, she simply decided that Byakuya should meet Ichigo's family. She was going to take the Kurosaki's to soul society to meet her brother, in the Kuchiki Manor.

Rukia believed that Byakuya would like Ichigo's sisters, Karin in particular.

Isshin was not invited.

Pleased that she was at the stage where she could finalise her plans with Karin, Rukia picked up her pace once again, making a beeline for the house.

Had Rukia looked upward she would perhaps have noticed the dimensional tear of a garganta and the dark figure emerging from it, which abruptly vanished...

* * *

_0.0 Ominous_

_This chapter is another strange one to do, I'm not too good at thinking up interactions between Ichigo and Rukia. Some important notes though - Orihime's Photograph is basically highlighting what espada are alive here, though there is one more I've not mentioned. Isshin and Yuzu are fun to write for._

_- Also my naming system: I suck at creating original names. If anybody can guess where I got the Inspiration for my arrancar character names (Apart from Umbra) gets... A Minor Arrancar character named after them!... if they want._

* _I thought it would be cool if Ishida's dad shared the same sewing skills (and style) ^^_

_** Neliel with Peche and Dondochakka. _

_Update/Author's note: Just noticed that I've not done an omake for this chapter, this is because This chapter was meant to be MUCH longer and I've just posted this in a panic at my lack of submissions._


	5. Chapter 5

_Right, I'm going for quicker updates now. With most of the plot for this part already written I should be able to get chapters up fairly quickly (at least that's the plan) Thanks to everyone reading this.  
Anyhoo, enough suspense! time for action!_

* * *

_Pleased that she was at the stage where she could finalise her plans with Karin, Rukia picked up her pace once again, making a beeline for the house._

_Had Rukia looked upward she would perhaps have noticed the dimensional tear of a garganta and the dark figure emerging from it, which abruptly vanished..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5 : Setting the board 

_Hueco Mundo : Atuad de Traidor_

Sima Liang, having sent Leo and Umbra on their mission, got back to work on opening the sarcophagus. Xiahou, feeling somewhat annoyed that everyone else seemed to have a purpose, tried to make himself useful.

"Couldn't I just cut it open?" The blond haired shinigami gestured toward the sarcophogus hopefully.

Sima seemed appalled by the offer. "Why would you even suggest that! This is a priceless artifact you cultureless heathen!" The smaller man stroked the stone coffin almost as if to comfort it. "To damage it would be a crime." Sima then noticed the look in Xiahou's eyes. Fearing the bearded shinigami's rage Sima revealed his more valid excuse. "Besides, the thing is most likely booby-trapped. It needs to be opened with the utmost care, otherwise the one opening it could be killed, or worse - the body inside could be destroyed."

Xiahou seemed content with this reasoning. He was still annoyed though, he turned on his heel and strode over to the pool where 'Musashi' watched the pair curiously. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Musashi's disembodied voice whispered to Xiahou.

"_Why?"_

The shinigami was confused but his face gave nothing away. Still, he had been spoken to and had to reply, he did not wish to be disrespectful.

"Why what?"

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you and Liang-san helping us? I could understand Umbra and my followers trying to free me, but I see no reason for you to help me. What is your motive?"_

The shinigami struggled internally for a few seconds. _How much should I say?_ Deliberating on what he was in a position to speak of, Xiahou reached a decision.

"I am here by my lord's will, I am to defend Sima Liang and assist him in any way I can. Sima is here under my lord's orders too, though I believe he would have come anyway after he was approached by Umbra-san."

_"What does your Lord hope to gain by helping me?"_

"I believe that, in essence, he hopes you will be grateful for the service, and that you may repay the favour."

_"Ah. I see."_

For a few long seconds Xiahou thought the creature was offended.

Then, like a quiet wind, rebounding around the walls of the cavern and gaining volume all the time... Yagyu Musashi Laughed.

* * *

_Karukara Town_

Umbra appeared in a burst of static on a nearby rooftop.

For a few seconds the hollow remained still, a look of concentration on his face. When he was finally content that nobody had witnessed his arrival Umbra surveyed the surrounding area. _Karukara Town. How Interesting. _He had heard that this was a prominent location in the recent war that had brought Soul Society to it's knees. Umbra found a perverse humor in the fact that the area which could create the King's Key was also the place that held the key to releasing Ue-Sama.

Returning his focus to the task at hand, Umbra placed a hand over his right eye. _Pesquisa! _

Through his covered eye Umbra now percieved an elaborate network of threads. The majority of these were a dull white; _standard humans, No good_. He mentally panned around, searching for a brighter thread. A resplendant blue thread shone in the distance; _Curious, a Quincy in this day and age? still, useless to me. _Turning his attention closer to his own phisical location he was surprised to find a red thread dangerously close to him. _A shinigami? inconveniant, but they appear not to have noticed me_. After another minute or so Umbra found what he was looking for: a bright white thread - a powerfull human soul. The hollow was preparing to locate the person when he encountered an anomaly, a harshly bright violet thread ecompassed his view; _Impossible. a human? one powerful enough to be a shinigami. This would be an ideal soul. _Deciding that this strange presence would be interesting to investigate as well as a superior candidate for the ritual, Umbra took the hand from his eye and to his perception, took hold of the violet thread. When Umbra opened his right eye he could now see the thread connecting to his target, held in his hand. With his objective located, Umbra set off, following the thread to it's source.

The arrancar stuck to the rooftops, using sonido to cross the gaps over streets and alleys. His target was near. He would find them and be one step closer to resurrecting Ue-sama.

_Ningen... I will witness your dream. I swear it..._

_

* * *

_

__

Karukara Household

Kon paced. The stuffed toy was, amongst other things, very conflicted; he could hear Karin moving around downstairs and he was bored enough that he thought talking to her _had_ to be more interesting than just pacing around, even if she mostly ignored him.  
What he was worried about was the fact that, since nobody had removed the gothic dress Ishida had sewed onto him, Karin would take notice and mock him. A living plushie he may be but he still had his pride! Then an inner Ero-Kon spoke to him_. Think about it, Karin is a pretty reserved and dark person, perhaps this accursed garment can work to your advantage. I wouldn't be surprised if she loved this gothic attire. And even if you are rejected, remember, She's. Being... Tsundere!_

Kon saw no flaw in this logic. The excited lion threw his knitted paw in the air. "TSUNDERE!"

"!...Interesting."

Kon froze at the sound of the unknown voice. Slowly the stuffed toy turned to face the speaker. Looming over him was an arrancar with daggerlike shards of bone beneath his pearlescent eyes. _Impossibe! no way he got in here silenlty._

"My my, what impressive choice of attire." Kon, although still in shock at the appearance of this hollow, could not contain his disbelief at Umbra's statement.

"What the HELL! This doesn't suit me at all BAKA! How could you even sugge-" Kon then realised two things. One; The hollow was wearing an outfit of blacks and whites too. Two; he had just insulted an arrancar to his face_. OhCrapOhCrapOhCrap!_

However Umbra just looked at Kon curiously. "Ah. You're male. In that case you have my sympathy."

Umbra strode over to Kon and picked up the now terrified lion. "I'd rather not destroy such a well dressed... plushie. Still, i cannot allow you to get in the way either." Umbra took a pen from Ichigo's desk and pressed Kon up against the wall.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Umbra, almost casually, drove the pen right through Kon's face and into the wall, pinning the lion around five feet from the floor.

* * *

Karin heard screaming upstairs._ Bloody stuffed animal, If he's broken anything, I swear..._ Sighing in annoyance she finished up the sandwiches she had made for herself. The screaming persisted. Karin spun round to shout up at Kon to shut the hell up, only to be confronted with a man standing not two feet from her. Her first reaction was confusion, how had someone snuck up on her without her hearing either the footsteps or the doors in the house opening and closing, the second reaction was anger_ Whoever this guy is he has chosen the wrong house to steal from! _The 11 year old was taking a fighting stance when she noticed his face.

"Arrancar!"

Umbra blinked in surprise. "You know what I am?"

Karin was confident she could take out any human adversary she encountered, but she had no chance of bringing down an arrancar. "What do you want? Are you after Ichi-nii?"

Umbra's face remained expressionless. "Why would I have any buisness with your brother? No, I'm here-"

Umbra raised his hand, he was holding what appeared to a glowing violet string, with a start Karin realised that the shining cord led to her, projecting outward from just above her stomach.

"- For you."

The string vanished as Umbra lowered his hand, in that moment Karin had a single thought in her mind _Escape! _Before Umbra had finished the motion Karin blurred into action, She threw her uneaten lunch toward the hollow, who deflected the sandwiches in confusion, using this opening Karin kicked her now ever-present soccer ball toward Umbra, although she was untrained in controlling her spiritual powers, the young girl imbued her weapon of choice with enough energy to create a decent explosion in the confined space. Without stopping to admire her handiwork Karin bolted through the back door and out into the street with the intention of putting as much distance between her and Umbra as possible.

Back in the now-destroyed kitchen, a bemused Umbra stood thinking over this strange turn of events_. Impressive, so she can focus her Reiryoku into an attack even though she is a mere human_. With that Umbra strode off in pursuit of his target.

As he left the house Umbra activated the metal trinket in his pocket, which signalled it's twin.

* * *

_Above Karukara _

Leo Nidaius, rather delicately, snapped the device he was holding, it's work done.

Not one for extravagance, the large man simply stopped resisting gravity and dropped from his position in the clouds. Leo hit the urban area like a hollowfied meteor, causing a huge explosion on impact.

_Try and draw out any defenders the area may have. We don't want anybody interfering with our main objectives. Your secondary task is to try and guage the abilities of anybody troublesome you encounter, I have painully little intel to work with for the Karukara area. _

Leo wondered if Sima Liang knew something he himself didn't. In his experience there was no shinigami strong enough to cause him grief assigned patrol in the world of the living. _So why the caution?_

Still, he was determined to enjoy himself as much as possible.

Leo opened his mouth wide, an erie orange light spilling out. The cero demolished the tower block in it's path and continued skywards, creating a literal beacon broadcasting his position to anyone foolish enough to challenge him.

It did not go unnoticed. Less than 30 metres from the rampaging hollow, Kurosaki Ichigo was shielding Yuzu from debris falling from the destroyed building.

"Are you okay?" The young girl nodded.

"Okay, Yuzu you need to get out of here. Head to the Urahara Shop you should be okay there."

Ichigo wanted to send her home but not only was Isshin powerless again, the Arrancar had them cut off from the clinic.

"Also take care of my body."_ Dammit where is Kon when you actually need him?_

"Hai" Yuzu knew what was happening even if she could not fully percieve it. She would take Ichigo's body to the Urahara shop, she may not look it but she would be able to carry the soulless form without too much trouble.

Ichigo no longer needed to be forcefully ejected from his body, he had learned to assume his shinigami form at will. "Here I go!"

Leo was having fun. He had forgotten how hilarious it was to watch humans run in terror from a threat they could not see. The loud car sirens, panicked screams and crashing masonry that surrounded him as he cut, blasted and pounded everything around him was a pleasant contrast to the still cavern he had been confined to of late.

"HAHAHA! This Is Just what I've Needed!"

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing." Leo was surprised by the voice and turned to confront the offender only to be struck in the side of the head with enough force to throw him bodily through a crumbling wall.

Shrugging off the blow, the huge arrancarr slowly picked himself up off the floor and walked back through the hole his flying body had made. Standing in the middle of the street was an orange haired shinigami, staring intently at Leo.

Ichigo examined the Arrancar carefully. He was almost as tall as Kenpachi, olive skinned with dark hair and had pupil-less red eyes. The remnant of his hollow mask was a thin, flat strip of bone that started at the base of his neck and closely followed the shape of his head coming to a point between his eyes. The hollow wore black trousers with flame patterns at the legs and a crimson sleeveles jacket over a black vest. His zanpakuto was a double-edged short sword (A Gladius)

The two stared each other down for a few moments. Ichigo spoke first.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess you're not working with the Espada."

"Bah, I was never the puppet of some twisted shinigami with a god complex!"

"Okay. I'm also gonna guess that you're part of the group who invaded soul society two days ago."

"Ha! You found me out. Yeah, we got in and stole one of your most well protected artifacts right from under your nose."

"I see. Well in that case I have no reason to hold back from kicking your ass."

Leo's face twisted into a feral grin as he raised his sword.

"Shinigami, I have no idea who you are but you have just made my day."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact. same. thing!"

They clashed.

* * *

Umbra sensed that Leo had found someone to play with. He hoped that whoever it was could keep him amused long enough for Umbra to finish at this end, and limit the damage Leo could do. The man was dependaple but over-zealous.

Umbra had followed the girl out to the street but she had vanished amongst the people commuting to and from their lunch breaks. Umbra could find Karin easily enough, his pesqisa was still active and he held her soul-thread, but if he would rather not try to subdue her where humans could get in the way, intentionally or not.

The dark-haired man sonidoed (sp?) upwards, to stand above the area, frowning. He came up with a solution, he could stop any humans from interfering. Holding his hand out, Umbra exerted a small amout of his reiatsu renering all the humans in a 300 meter radius unconsious. All save one. Using sonido again Umbra appeared right behind the girl.

"Impressive."

Karin froze at the sound of his voice.

"You've led me to an area where no innocent bystanders will be hurt... How noble"

Karin turned to face the arrancar. It was true, the street was closed off due to construction work. Umbra's face was expressionless. She couldn't tell if he was complimenting or mocking her.

"Yeah. Well, I know I can't outrun you with that shunpo thing you have."

Umbra suppressed the inclination to correct her. More important things had to be dealt with.

"I'm going to request that you come with me."

Karin was surprised that he was asking politely. "What do you want with me?"

Umbra remained still for a moment, he would gladly answer her questions and he would rather that she went with him willingly but he could sort that out when they were through the garganta. Still silent, Umbra began to advance towards Karin. Karin glared at him balefully _Isn't there something I can do?_

"Hadō #33 **Sōkatsui!"**

Umbra whipped around only to vanish in a blue explosion.

Karin turned to see her saviour already running towards her.

"Rukia!"

"Karin are you alright!"

"Yeah, thanks for the save."

Rukia hugged Karin quickly "Don't thank me yet. I doubt that guy is dead"

"Wise words."

Rukia spun round to face the cloud of smoke left in the wake of her kido. Umbra walked out of the haze apparently unharmed. Rukia was sure she had hit his head but the arrancar was seemed untouched. _His Hierro blocked all the damage? _She could sense very little reiatsu from him but she suspected he was adept at controlling his own power.

"What do you want hollow?" Umbra stayed silent for a few moments, studying Ruia intently. He met her gaze to answer her.

"That girl, Karin was it? I'm here for her."

Rukia raised Sode No Sirayuki, already released, defensively. "I won't allow that."

Umbra's face remained devoid of expression. "You will not stop me shinigami." With that Umbra dashed forward to attack Rukia, only to be stopped by a circle of light materialising at his feet.

"Some no mai-"

Umbra blinked in surprise "She got me..."

"Tsukishiro!" A pillar of ice shot upward from the circle, engulfing Umbra and everything about a mile up from there.

"Karin. Run! I don't know how long that will hold him for, get away fr-"

"Again, wise words."

Rikia jumped back in surprise. _What on earth?_ The arrancar was standing in front of the flawless pillar of ice. _Did he dodge it? _No, she had watched the ice consume him. He couldn't have escaped the ice without smashing the pillar. Her focus shifted back to her opponent when Umbra took a step forward.

She was prepared to fight him, but as she examined him something in his face caused her to stop.

"Enough... I do not want to fight."

This caught Rukia off guard. _He has no problem kidnapping but doesn't want to fight? _

"I can't let you take Karin. I'll strike you down if you try to take her."

"There is no point to this battle shinigami. You are at a great disadvantage. You have not only shown me your shikai already but also used it's abilities, now I know it's power is to use ice."

Rukia grimaced slightly, her opponent was correct on both accounts.

"I see you do not wear either a lieutenant armband or a captain's haori, meaning you are at best, a seated officer."

Rukia was impressed and worried at the hollow's knowlege of seireitei's military heirarchy.

"You cannot defeat me shinigami."

"Don't get arrogant arrancar."

"Arrogant? Despite your awareness of all these disadvantages you still believe you could defeat me? I am impressed by your spirit but do not be foolish."

"Advantages mean nothing unless you can exploit them, You've guessed at my level but that doesn't mean you're stronger than me, Knowing my abilities is pointless unless you can counter them." Rukia wouldn't let this man place doubt in her head, she'd brought down an espada before and had no intention of letting this arrancar win.

Umbra stared at Rukia. "...What you say is true."

Rukia felt hopeful that the hollow would give up. Then Umbra sighed, and suddenly he began to exert his reiatsu.

"Surrender shinigami. You cannot win."

Umbra's reiatsu was everywhere, it was massive. Karin was on her knees, struggling with the pressure. Rukia also felt the strain. Umbra's eyes shone white through the heavy black aura.

"I am of the Vasto Lorde caste, shinigami, I do not want to fight, surrender."

Rukia knew he wasn't lying. The hollow was definately powerful enough to be a vasto lorde. But Rukia did not care. "I. Will... Not. Let You... Take Karin!"

The force of Umbra's reiatsu subsided as he looked at Rukia, impressed.

"Even when your opponent is so far above you, you hold your ground... No wonder you shinigami defeated Aizen... If it gives you peace, know I have no intention of harming Karin."

Umbra then addressed her directly. "I need your help human."

"What? what could you need _my _help for?"

"To save my friend's life. There is a ritual that transfers lifeforce from one person to another. I could either gather several normal humans and use their pooled power to save him, but this would kill them and I am opposed to that idea, or you lend him your strength."

Karin was shocked at what she was hearing. This arrancar was saying it was in her power to save someone's life.

"Like we're gonna buy into that!"

Both Umbra and Karin turned to Rukia. "Don't listen to him Karin. You're trying to ressurect Yagyu Musashi aren't you?"

"...Not the way you are thinking of."

Puzzled as she was at the statement Rukia readied herself. Umbra was preparing to attack.

"Enough. I'm out of time, it seems we'll resolve this with force after all. What is your name shinigami?"

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"I am Umbra."

Umbra sped forward once again. Rukia had no intention of letting him get close.

"Hadō #73. **Sōren Sōkatsui!**"

The kido lanced straight towards Umbra, but the hollow didn't even blink. The kido detonated in mid-air befor reaching it's target.

"Nani?" Rukia had no time to remain confused, Umbra had jumped and was bringing his leg down in a spinning axe-kick, Rukia leapt aside and Umbra's attack missed, instead gouging a huge crater into the ground. Rukia stood her ground as the hollow rolled and tried to land an uppercut, which she narrowly leant back from before trying to cut Umbra's head off. Umbra used sonido to escape backwards, but Rukia had already used shunpo in pursuit and was behind him with a horizontal slash. Umbra jumped upwards over the blade.

"Hadō #33 **Sōkatsui!**" Rukia took the opening to attack again, but Umbra just looked at the incoming kido and it detonated before it reached him again. _Does he have the power to negate attacks? _Umbra inverted himself and launched back toward the petite shinigami. Rukia dashed backward to avoid the attack, intent on testing her theory.

She scored the ground in front of her four times in a semicircle, each beginning to emit white light which then flowed toward Rukia's sword. Umbra stopped in his tracks._ That attack is powerful, definately enough to significantly wound me._

"Tsugi no mai, **Hakuren!**" Rukia thrust her blade forwards, a huge wave of white light streamed toward Umbra, freezing everything in it's path.

"...Pointless." Umbra raised a hand, his thumb, index finger and middle finger splayed outward.

Rukia's hakuren stopped short.

"Impossible!"

The attack looked like it had struck an invisible wall, which it tried to push past, but after a minute the conflict stopped and the energy froze, looking not unlike a flower.

Rukia became faintly aware of a metallic scent.

Umbra began to casually walk toward the slightly shell-shocked shinigami.

"Now then Kuchiki-san. Enough. Choose your next movement carefully, for it will decide how this fight ends."

Rukia could hear the finality in his words. Cease-and-desist or die. Her grip on Sode No Shirayuki tightened.

"...I won't let you have Karin... She is a person I hold dear. I won't let you take her!"

Umbra simply looked at the unflinching girl that stood in his way. After a moment he sighed wearily.

"Then I will no longer insult you by asking for your surrender."

With that Rukia was thrown backwards, lost in an unseen explosion, the metallic scent was overpowering. Umbra was already behind her, he grabbed her out of the air and slammed her into the ground. Rukia raised her sword in a weak block. She dimly noted Umbra's cero was purple before the color engulfed her.

**"**RUKIA!"

Karin had watched the fight with a sense of uselessness, unable to do anything as Umbra had taken Rukia out with a purple explosion. Now the hollow was walking toward her.

Karin couldn't move. Her limbs were numb, her legs ignoring her desperate plea. _Move Move Move Move.I Need to do something MOVE_!

"Do not worry, That attack will not have killed her."

"Wise..*cough*...words."

Umbra turned in surprise.

"Why continue to fight when you have no hope of winning?"

Rukia was breathing heavily and her cough had brought blood with it.

"..I...Already told you...Karin. Is a precious person to me... I won't just let you kidnap her."

Suddenly Umbra had to jump backwards to dodge a giant blue ball of energy.

"Ruuuukia~chan."

The dark haired shinigami turned to find a familiar face.

"Liang-san!"

* * *

_Well I lied, more suspense. _

_Rukia spams kido, (especially Sokatsui)_

_next chapter will have Leo's fight with Ichigo and introduce some more baddies. Thanks to anyone reading this and special thanks to anyone reviewing._

_That does it for today. Read on at your own peril and abandon all sense of sanity, this Omake has been created because one of my friends agreed to a challenge I set him, on the condition that if he succeded he got to choose 2 characters to kill. Needless to say he succeded. This is the result._

* * *

_Omake_

Isshin awoke from his sudden unconsciousness. He had been happily stalking Yuzu and Ichigo when the building he was using as a vantage point (He had diguised himself as a window cleaner) blew up due to an unexpected cero.

The ageing lunatic looked around to see Ichigo standing over a dead arrancar with Karin and Yuzu running up behind him. His three children then bolted to his side.

"Otou-sama! are you okay!" Hearing the three in chorus pleased Isshin greatly._ They really do love their father! I'm so happy! _

"Yes my children, I am fine, It'll take more than a falling building to kill your old man."

"You're so cool!"

"Wow dad you really are awesome!"

Isshin's was brought from his happy family moment when an ungodly reiatsu manifested behind his 3 kids.

An arrancar had appeared.

"Problem mortals?"

Ichigo lashed out at the newcomer only to be taken down with a backhand to the face.

The hollow spun his scythe-like Zanpakutou around his hand in it's release motion.

"Rage at everything! Troll!" (He is not getting a cool translated release)

The arrancar didn't change much, a bone crosshair covered his right eye and his blade had turned into some kind of machinegun.

Said arrancar then proceded to blast several hundred holes through Ichigo.

"Noooooooo! Ichigo!"

The world seemed to slow down as Isshin's first born fell, very much dead. The heartless creature turned toward Karin and Yuzu.

"NO! Don't!-"

Isshin could only watch helplessly as the arrancar tore his two daughters to shreds.

Feeling broken, Isshin sank to his knees.

"Did you see that? I just **gunned them down!**"

Isshin looked up to see the monster leaning over him.

"_**You Mad?"**_

Kurosaki Isshin jolted awake with a start. a nearby explosion had awoken him from his nightmare. Ichigo was still fighting the arrancar who had destroyed his building.

Somewhat shaken, Isshin decided to make himself scarce.

* * *

_Congratulations to my Troll Friend and damn him for any damage to my credibility this causes._


End file.
